Another Generation
by idk-what-i'm-doing
Summary: Some of the jellicles have had kittens, but what will become of them? Especially Frances, the unwanted child of Macavity. Will Frances find a friend in Gingeresca? Or will an arranged marriage stop Gingeresca from following her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca: I am making(you guessed it!) another Cats fanfic! It will feature(wow you're smart, you guessed it again) my own character.

Munkustrap: Another? Wow, I'm not sure if I can handle it!

Macavity: I can handle it. Heh Heh Heh...

Rebecca: Ok, not sure if that's totally perverted or not. I don't own Cats, OBVIOUSLY, an enjoy.

**Another Generation**

**Chapter 1**

**Victoria's POV**

Many things had changed since the last jellicle ball. Most of us has chosen our mates, a few hadn't decided, though. Some new kittens had even been born. Mistoffelees and I had an adorable black queen kitten named Cleopatra, but we just called her Cleo. Bombalurina and Munkustrap had a tom kitten named Bagheera. Demeter and Rum Tum Tugger had a cute little queen kitten name Tigress. Jemima and Tumblebrutus had a queen name Gingeresca. Etcetera had been raped by Macavity and had a young tom named Frances. Etcetera was pregnant again with Pouncival's children, she was having twins(she's having a lot of kids).

I was lounging on the car with Mistoffelees. We were enjoying the sun while the new kittens played. I could barely hear their happy squeals as I spaced out with my beloved mate. Suddenly, I heard a loud crash and a few screams.

**Gingeresca's POV**

Ever sense my birth I was good friends with Tigress and Cleopatra. I wasn't as close with Bagheera, but we hung out. There was another kitten, but he wasn't socially accepted. His name was Frances. He was Macavity's child, therefore he had evil in him. Most of the tribe believed that someday, his father's genes would activate and Frances would give in to the evil in himself. I didn't believe that, he just wanted a friend.

We were all playing, other then Frances, and chasing each other around the center of the junkyard. Everyone else who was an adult was lounging around in the sun. Frances was probably hiding in the shadows, praying for acceptance.

Suddenly, a large glass vase flew across the junkyard and crashed loudly. Everyone screamed when they saw Macavity. Us, kittens, were cowering and huddling together. Mates were protecting each other, Pouncival was exceedingly protective of Etcetera who was once raped by Macavity. Old Deuteronomy stood and sheltered some of the younger toms and queens who had not yet found a mate and become full adults.

Macavity smirked at all the attention he was being given. "Hello, jellicles. I must thank you all for the warm welcome." He jumped down from the large and tall pile of junk he was standing on. He landed only a few feet from Etcetera and Pouncival. "Hello, darling. I sure have missed you." Macavity gestured toward Etcetera's swollen belly. "But I see you've found another tom to have your children with."

Pouncival was growling and shooed Etcetera away, towards Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap. "How dare you address Etcetera as 'darling!' You don't deserve to be here. Leave!"

"How dare you speak to me with such distaste!" Macavity smacked Pouncival with great force, and possibly magic, which sent him flying across the junkyard. Then he made his way toward us, the kittens. "Hello, young ones. "He spoke softly. "Do any of you know where my son, Frances, is?"

Munkustrap and Jellylorum had made their way to us and were making sure Macavity didn't so much as touch anyone of us. All of us were silent, so I spoke up. "Frances doesn't play with us. He's more or less shunned by our clan. Most of the jellicles are scared he'll become evil, like you." Jellylorum quickly covered my mouth to silence anything else I might've said.

"Shunned? My son? Well, then, I'll just have to take him away to my clan where he'll be accepted." Macavity snickered. "So, you don't know where he is?"

"No, we never know where he is." Tigress said in a scared, little voice.

I shook Jellylorum off of me. "He is sometimes hiding in the shadows. I think he might like the darkness, but I don't believe he'd go with you. I don't think he wants to be anything like you, at all."

Frances emerged from a shadow, as expected, and faced Macavity. "What do you want?"

Macavity smiled his evil, and rather eery, smile. "Come with me, son. Become evil. You are shunned in this tribe, they wish you to leave. At my tribe, you will be accepted. Come with me." He beckoned toward Frances.

Frances hissed, joined by most of the tribe, at Macavity. "Never! Leave hear at once!"

Macavity looked stunned, someone had spoken so strongly to him. Then, he smirked and gave a bow. "As you wish, but you _are _my son." Macavity suddenly vanished.

Munkustrap and Jellylorum went back to their families and most of the kittens went to their parents. I was making my way towards my parents, as well, when Frances stopped me. "thank you," he said.

"Huh? What for?"

"For talking about me like that to my dad. You must be very attentive to know so much about me. We don't really hang out, so you must be." He slightly smiled.

"I am, you're pretty interesting. It's too bad you don't hang out or play with me and the other kittens. I bet you're fun." And with that, I went back to my parents loving embrace.

Rebecca: And that's the 1st chapter, hope you liked it.

Macavity: R 'n' R, _**OR DIE!**_


	2. Fitting In

Rebecca: Hello, hello! I finally got a review on this story, so I'm writing a 2nd chapter!

Cleopatra: Yay! I was afraid that we'd be forgotten forever.

Rebecca: I wouldn't do that to you guys.

Macavity: You better not! ***Growl***

**Another Generation**

Chapter 2

**Frances's POV**

I was thinking of what Gingeresca had said. She had stood up for me, she had even invited me to play with her and her friends. She wasn't afraid of me, most of the tribe was afraid of me. The jellicle tribe didn't want me. Even my own mother didn't want me, I was just the result of her being raped. Sometimes it felt like no one wanted me. No one wanted me to exist, no one wanted me to be their friend, and no one wanted me to be their mate. But maybe Gingeresca would be my friend, maybe even my mate...

I shook that thought out of my head. Gingeresca wouldn't be interested in me. I had watched her for awhile now. Nothing vulgar or evil, I just watched her live, watched her play, watched her be... herself. Gingeresca was very beautiful, she would have a lot of suitors. I already knew of 2 suitors, and there were still kittens to be born.

There were suddenly loud screams. "Alonzo! Alonzo!" Some of the midwife queens were calling. "The baby is coming! Cassandra is in labor!" A few midwives ran around until Alonzo ran back to Cassandra with them.

I crept out of my shadowy ditch, hidden by vines, and observed the midwives, Alonzo, and Cassandra. Screams of childbirth filled the junkyard as she pushed her little tom out. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum cleaned the tom off and gave him to his mother.

"He's beautiful." Alonzo smiled at his mate and his new son.

"He's ours. We finally had a kit." Cassandra handed Alonzo the tom. "What should we call him? He needs a name."

Alonzo looked into his son's honey eyes. "How about Marcus?" Alonzo looked back at his mate.

She smiled. "That's perfect." She said in an exhausted voice.

"Do you have a nice cozy bed for Marcus?" Jennyanydots asked the new parents.

Alonzo gave Marcus back to Cassandra. "I made a small bed of blankets and leaves, but I'm not sure if it'd be enough for a newborn kit."

"Cassandra and little Marcus will be sleeping here tonight. So we can help if anything bad happens." Jennyanydots explained. "I'll have Electra check the kit's bed out. Help you improve it, things of that nature."

"That sounds good." Alonzo replied.

"Electra!" Jellylorum called.

"Yes?" Electra quickly scampered in.

"Go with Alonzo to see if the kit's bed is suitable." Jellylorum instructed.

Alonzo led Electra to his and Cassandra's den. I couldn't help but wonder if that was a good idea. In my hours of observation, I had noticed that Electra had strong feelings for Alonzo. I just hoped Alonzo's family wouldn't break. Cassandra was weak, emotionally and physically, after having a kit. She wouldn't be able to handle her mate cheating on her.

I sneaked away and discovered a few of the other kittens playing. Cleopatra, Bagheera, and Gingeresca were pouncing on each other, talking, and laughing. There seemed to be a love triangle in progress. Cleopatra obviously loved Bagheera, but to her dismay he obviously loved Gingeresca. She didn't look very interested in him, though... interesting. I leaned farther to observe them closer, staying in the shadows. I could hear them now.

"I heard Old Deuteronomy is legalizing arranged marriages in the tribe." Cleopatra said. "Do you think that mean some of us will get into an arranged marriage?"

"I overheard my mother and father talking about that law being passed. My father was saying how they could advantage of it, but my mother objecting strongly to the idea of an arranged marriage." Bagheera fed Cleopatra's idea.

"That means you're probably going into an arranged marriage. I wonder who the lucky bride will be; Tigress, Cleopatra, or me." Gingeresca added her own opinion to the debate.

I leaned in farther so I could hear them more clearly. Bagheera was slightly blushing. "I bet I'd marry you, Gingeresca. Our dads our very close, and our moms are even closer. I-It's just my idea..."

I leaned in further as they started getting quieter. Sadly, I leaned too far and tumbled down the hill of junk and on top of Gingeresca. "Frances!" She shrieked.

Bagheera and Cleopatra started hissing. "Get away from us, evil son of Macavity." Bagheera bellowed what many called me.

"I-I'm so sorry, Gingeresca." I scrambled off of her, my face feeling hot.

"It's ok, just don't do that again." She chuckled.

Cleopatra had calmed down a little bit, but Bagheera was still growling. "Leave, no one wants you in our tribe!"

I turned my head to the ground in despair, it appeared that Bagheera was right. "Bagheera! How **dare** you say that about another jellicle!" Gingeresca hissed in my defense.

"He doesn't belong here. He's the evil son of Macavity, and he's a danger to us all!" Bagheera protested against the queen he loved.

"Frances is **not** evil! He is **nothing** like Macavity!" Gingeresca wrapped her arm around my shoulder protectively. I looked up from the ground, she gave a little smile to me.

Bagheera softened up a little bit. "How can you be so sure? You don't hang out with him, you don't know much about him."

"I'm a good judge of character. And I could tell if he lied. Truth is in their eyes." Gingeresca spoke softly, soothingly.

Bagheera bowed his head in defeat. "I'm sorry, Gingeresca. Forgive me?"

Gingeresca left my side and smiled at Bagheera. "Of course I do, you're my friend."

Cleopatra coughed purposely. "What a sweet moment, now can we get back to our conversation?"

"Sure." Gingeresca sat back down next to Cleopatra, then Bagheera next to Gingeresca. "Do you want to hang out with us for awhile, Frances?"

She wanted me to hang out with her and her friends? I couldn't help but smile at that. "Sure!" I sat down in between Bagheera and Gingeresca. We hung out, played, and talked for the remainder of the day. I felt like I fit in for a whole day. It was wonderful, people talked to me like I was normal for a whole day.

Rebecca: I know my chapters are kind of short, it sucks.

Macavity: No it doesn't! No one wants to read your crap!

Rebecca: ***Bursts into tears***

Munkustrap: ***Punches Macavity* **R'n'R!


	3. He's a hero

Rebecca: Sorry I've been gone for so long, I'll try to write more.

Tigress: I better be in this damn chapter.

Cleo: Rebecca doesn't own Cats, enjoy!

**Tigress's POV**

Cleo and I had been told to look after the ADORABLE baby Marcus. He wasn't too much older than me, since I was still a kit. He was pretty much just a big-eyed ball of fuzz right now as I groomed him. He purred slightly and Cleo was just daydreaming about some tom. Marcus and I then proceeded to play a little, not too rough since he was a kitten.

**Frances's POV**

I was doing my usual watching, noting how cute the new kitten was, and trying not to notice the disgusting flirting going on with Bagheera and Gingeresca. Etcetera was lounging in the sun with her overgrown stomach bulging out, she should give birth very soon. Pouncival and some other toms were out hunting for the pack's meal. I always hunted for myself, since no one ever gave me food. I had become quite successful at it, too. But Macavity's henchmen had been watcing me more closely and frequently, they were growing dangerously close to the pack. I wouldn't let them hurt a soul.

"Frances!" Gingeresca was calling for me, so I leapt out by her.

"Yes?"

"Where've you been hiding?" she pawed at me and then bounded away, inviting me to follow her.

"Wait up," I chuckled and ran over to her so some kittens and us could play. They seemed more open then usual, it was a nice change. I felt like I was excepted, finally! …Until Etcetera started screaming.

"Frances! How dare you try to poison these innocent kits' minds!" she screamed, starting to waddle toward me. "Get away from them! You don't deserve to be with them, you horrid thing!" she started hitting me, clawing me a little.

"Etcetera, stop!" Gingeresca tried to pry her off of me, but Etcetera was too strong and crazy.

"You bastard! I wish I had killed you the day you came into this world!" she continued to hit me and claw me with more ferocity and force.

Ten I snapped, she had no right to do this to me, her son. I pushed her away with as much force as I could use and yelled, "Well, I wish you HAD killed me! Then I wouldn't have to endure ignorant cats like you damning me all ding dong day!"

Etcetera began to tear up, "How dare you speak to me that way, I am your mother."

"You're no mother of mine. I'm done hoping and praying for you to finally love me, your SON. You have no idea how long I've wanted my mom to tell her baby boy that she loves me," I started tearing up, as well.

Pouncival came up and hissed, "Don't you go looking for sympathy, demon child."

"Shut up, you fool," I said through gritted teeth. "I am no demon child, If You Even Looked For ONE MINUTE YOU WOULD SEE THAT I AM A GOOD PERSON!" and with that, I ran off crying.

"Frances!" Gingeresca had called, but then Etcetera began screaming so terribly loud.

"Etcetera! Somebody help!" Pouncival came to comfort her. Jellylorum and Jennyanydots came rushing to her side.

"Oh lord, she's gone into labor," Jellylorum said and then glanced worriedly at Jennyanydots. "It looks like it's going to be a nasty one…"

"Oh, I hope she'll be okay," Jennyanydots muttered before her and Jellylorum moved her to a more private place with Pouncival following.

"If she dies, it'll be Frances's fault," Bagheera spat bitterly.

"Oh, shush, Bagheera," Gingeresca said. "Don't be mean, it's not his fault. His own mother doesn't even love him, that must hurt him so much…"

Cleopatra spoke in a sweet, calm tone to Bagheera, "There's no need to be bitter…"

"Yeah! We don't want Marcus thinking it's okay to be hateful," Tigress added while she cuddled with the kitten. Bagheera just growled and stomped away with Cleopatra following him.

Gingeresca started looking around for me calling, "Frances!" But I didn't want her to see me like this, I was crying and hurting. I didn't want a beautiful female seeing me so weak. But she kept on calling and looking for me, "Frances!"

"Gingeresca… Stay away from the demon child…" I whispered, praying that somehow she'd hear me.

"Frances!" she sounded close, oh no… I started to make my exit further into the shadows, but I slipped on something and caused a little ruckus. "Frances?" she must've heard me. I lay still, but she came closer, entering the shadows. Oh, Gingeresca… Stay away from the shadows.

She then stumbled upon me and gasped, Frances?" I've been looking for you… Are you ok?" She laid down next to me.

I sat up and sniffed, "I'm fine."

"…You don't have to pretend, she's suppose to be your mother."

I looked at her and saw compassion and trust, something I'd never seen go my way. "I… I don't want to be hated," then I cried and she help me while I cried.

Elsewhere, Etcetera was pushing her two babies out, a boy and a girl. The boy, the oldest, was named Dallas, and the girl, the youngest, was named Onicka. It was a nasty birth, as Jellylorum had predicted, and, sadly, Etcetera had gone into a coma. Most thought she would die, but Pouncival would not allow those rumors to reach his ears. I visited her sleeping form daily, but only in secret. The older kittens were ordered to take care of Dallas and Onicka while Pouncival was with Etcetera, which was most of the time.

"Aw, I think Onicka likes you, Frances," Tigress taunted. "Look at the way she looks at you." Onicka did seem to enjoy Frances's company.

"Well, I think Marcus has a little thing for you, Tigress," Frances chuckled, followed by the rest of the group giggling.

"I think we can all say, everyone here has a crush on someone, so it's okay," Cleopatra said shyly, quickly glancing at Bagheera.

"I guess we can all admit to that," Gingeresca said, glancing at me and making my heart flutter.

There was a sudden shriek and we turned to see Macavity and his henchmen storming into the junkyard. "Frances, my boy! How've you been?"

I hissed at him, "Get away!" The henchmen swiftly grabbed a number of cats, including Frances's friends, and held them in n immovable position. "What do you want?"

"I want you, my son. And your sweet mother, but she's a bit… preoccupied." Macavity grinned.

"I'm not your son, my parents are nonexistence since I refuse to follow you and since Etcetera refuses to accept me. Leave now, you're wasting your time." I glared at him.

"This time, I'm much more serious. You come to my clan, where you'll be loved and trained, or your friends come with me. And they won't be as loved as you'd be, if you get what I'm saying," he nodded to one of the henchmen who then hit a certain pressure point that made the tom cry out in agony.

"Don't hurt anyone! Please, don't hurt them," I pleaded.

"You know what you have to do, then," Macavity replied.

I looked around, at the scared people who looked at me for an answer, then I looked at Gingeresca. She looked surprisingly calm, she shook her head and said, "You don't have to do this."

I looked into her beautiful blue eyes mournfully and said, "I do, and you know it… Goodbye." I looked at Macavity and began walking to him.

"No!" Gingeresca shrieked and squirmed in the henchman's grasp, "No! Frances! Don't go! NO! DON'T GO!" She screamed and sobbed. It took so much for me not to run back and hold her and tell her I'd never leave her. I just breathed deeply and went to Macavity.

"You made the right choice, now let's go," he nudged me in front of him and his henchmen and us bounded away, to his clan. I never looked back, if I did I would've bounded back to them. And I couldn't do that, the evil tom next to me wouldn't allow it. Plus, it would hurt too many innocent cats. I was headed to the evilest thing I could imagine, and the only good in my life was far behind me and possibly crying. I would never be bad, though. I'd stay good, that I promised myself, for Gingeresca. Maybe I could come back, maybe she could love me back… Maybe she'd end up with Bagheera while I became alone and bitter like Macavity.

**Gingeresca's POV**

I couldn't stop sobbing, no matter how many people comforted me. I felt broken, it was so strange. Why did I feel so utterly horrible? Was it that Macavity almost had me killed? No. Was it that Frances was gone? No… But it had to be that he was gone. No, it wasn't that Frances was gone. It was that the tom I love had left. He had looked me in the eyes, heartbreak in his eyes, and left to protect her and everyone in the clan. He was a hero, but people were too stupid to see it. But I could see it, crystal clear. I love Frances, and that was the end of it. I couldn't help it, but I love him… And I know that I'll find him, no matter what. I'll find him and we'll be happy and in love.


	4. Don't Touch Him

Frances: Forever alone… My love is gone. *sigh*

Rebecca: Aw, poor Frances…

Macavity: MWUHAHAHAHAHA-

Munkustrap:*punches Macavity* JERK!

Rebecca: I don't own Cats, enjoy!

**Gingeresca's POV**

It had been a week since Frances left and I couldn't stop crying. It felt like they're was a large hole in my chest that nothing could fill. My parents had told me that I was arranged to marry Bagheera, but I wasn't planning to do that. Cleopatra was now more irritable towards me, probably because she thought that I wanted to be his mate. We all know how much Cleopatra likes him. Tigress and the 3 new kittens spent a lot of time with me. I refused to see Bagheera, I hated him for being okay with the arranged marriage.

"Gingeresca… Please feel better, there's no need to be so sad," Tigress said in a soft voice as she groomed Marcus since Dallas and Onicka were grooming each other.

"There's every reason to be sad!… Frances is gone and I'm being forced to marry Bagheera. I don't love him!" I explained, making Onicka and Marcus jump a little.

"I know the arranged marriage thing sucks, but why do you care if Frances is gone?" she didn't know my feelings, I hadn't told anyone.

"She loves him, of course," Marcus said before nuzzling Tigress.

Her eyes went wide. "You do?" she said. "But he's the unwanted child, the one who killed his mother with shame."

"He didn't kill his mother, her hard laboring did… And it's not his fault that his father's no good. Don't act like he's a bad tom," I replied.

"Fine… For your sake, I hope he comes back. Plus he was good at getting Dallas and Onicka to behave," Tigress continued to care for the kittens with me while I moped for most of the day.

The next day, I decided to confront my parents. I wouldn't marry Bagheera, and I was going to try to find Frances. "Mummy… Daddy…"

"Yes, babushka?" Jemima, my mother, smiled sweetly at me. Tumblebrutus, my father, looked at me as well.

"I… I know you want me to be mates with Bagheera…" I began, feeling so nervous.

"Yes, sweetie, it's a good decision. You two will be together and have some beautiful kittens," Tumblebrutus explained in the fatherly way he always did.

"But I-… I don't want an arranged marriage," I finally got myself to say.

"What are you saying, Gingeresca?" he said, crinkling his eyebrows up.

"I'm not going to marry Bagheera," I sat up, trying to look tall.

"Who is the tom who has stolen your heart, babushka?" Mum had a way of knowing many things in half a second.

"It's Frances, Mummy, and I plan to go and find him to bring him back," I swallowed hard.

"Oh, lord! Him? The damned son of Macavity?" Dad started pacing while he swore under his breath.

I started tearing up. "He's not bad, daddy… Please, don't be mad," I started crying.

"Oh, darling…" Jemima sighed.

"I'm leaving to find him, and I'm not marrying Bagheera. Goodbye," I left their den and started for the entrance to the junkyard.

"Gingeresca!" a cluster of voices came my way.

I turned around to see Tigress, Cleopatra, Marcus, Dallas, Onicka, and Alonzo. "What's going on?"

"We're going to help you, of course," Alonzo said, and then we bounded off to Macavity's clan. I was going to fine Frances and bring him back, no matter what. We had to run for hours, searching non-stop. We finally found the entrance around sunset, we were all nervous. I was so afraid that someone was going to get hurt or maybe even die… But I entered along with my friends, anyways. It wad for love, so it was okay.

"Hello, hello, my friends. Have you come to join my wonderful little clan?" Macavity grinned wickedly, I noticed that Frances was lounging by his throne looking broken and sad. He looked at me and then his eyes got wide, but he didn't move. I think he knew that something bad would happen if he did.

"No,' I said, pretending to be tough, "We've come to get Frances so he can come back home."

He laughed, "Frances IS home, with me."

I looked into Frances's eyes and he shook his head. "This is no home," I said. "Please, let him come with us…"

Macavity stood up with his fur bristling and hissed, "Leave now before I'm forced to dispose of you!" His followers began to come forward, ready for a battle.

"Macavity, please…" Frances begged quietly.

"SHUTUP!" Macavity smacked him hard enough to fling him onto the floor.

My eyes went wide and I growled, "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM!" and leapt onto Macavity, clawing at him madly. I was trying to get revenge for Frances. I was trying to kill Macavity. The others helped fend off his henchmen while Frances got up and stared wide eyed at me. I pushed myself off of Macavity and took a swipe at his stomach. He took a few swipes at me, earning some bloodshed from my shoulder and my getting a little dazed. My legs were a little weaker and Macavity kept on hitting me. Luckily, someone snarled and tackled the attacker.

I shook the daze out of my head and saw Frances clawing and biting at Macavity. "Frances…" I managed to say before fending off a henchmen who tried to defend his master. I caught glimpses of the others fighting off Macavity's henchmen, all of them had their fair share of claw marks, but they were still fighting very gallantly. There was a sudden and high pitched cry of deep pain and everyone turned to see Frances clawing both of Macavity's eyes good enough to blind him. The henchmen were much more keen to help their master now. My friends and I fended off them until I could grab Frances and run away as fast as our legs could carry us. No one was dead, so that was good, but Tigress and Alonzo were going to take a trip to the medical den for their deeper cuts. Everyone slowly made their way to their home to sleep off the fight until Frances and I were finally alone.

"Hello…" Frances said.

"Hello…" I replied.

"Thank you for getting me out of there."

"You're welcome," I couldn't help but think of how awkward this was.

"Why'd you come for me?" He looked at me with his big, green eyes and seemed to see right into my soul.

I smiled and sighed, "Shouldn't you know by now?"

Somehow, he must've gotten the hint because he cupped my cheek with his paw and held my lower back with his other paw and smashed his lips against mine in such a wonderful kiss that I could've cried. When our lips finally parted we both stayed in each other's embrace while we caught out breath. "I love you," he said after a moment.

"I love you, too," we giggled before kissing more.

Rebecca: That's the end of this chapter, folks!

Cleopatra: How sweet, well R&R!


End file.
